Mermaid Melodies Episode List
A list of episodes in Mermaid Melodies. Season 1 Episode 1: The Beginning of a New Adventure Upload Date: May 21, 2017 Three girls (Rose, Olivia, and Madeline) who have always dreamed of being mermaids look for the truth on the internet, and come out with shocking results that rock their world. Episode 2: A Medieval Memory Upload Date: May 24, 2017 A mysterious lady dressed in black appears to Rose and Madeline. This interruption ruins Madeline's chance of telling Rose about her tail. The lady hypnotizes Rose and Madeline and they see a vision of two young mermaids who got attacked by a black-dressed human. After the vision, Rose and Madeline are shocked and don't know what to say. Episode 3: Tails and Transformations Upload Date: June 2, 2017 Rose and Olivia are called for an urgent meeting by Madeline. After watching her turn into a mermaid, Rose and Olivia discover they also have a new secret to keep. Episode 4: The Hidden Cove Upload Date: June 24, 2017 Madeline is out of town so Olivia and Rose get together to explore a hidden cove Olivia thought she discovered, but find out it's much different than what they expected. Episode 5: The Full Moon's Power, Part 1 Upload Date: June 30, 2017 Madeline and Rose experience their first ever full moon. While Olivia is gone, the other two fall into some deep trouble with water and powers while the moon is risen. Episode 6: The Full Moon's Power, Part 2 Upload Date: July 7, 2017 Madeline and Rose continue their adventure after Madeline has been enchanted by the full moon. After finding themselves trapped inside of a mythical too-good-to-be-true pool where their tails don't exist, they must find out who is doing this to them and why. Episode 7: Lost and Found Upload Date: July 15, 2017 Madeline and Rose consult a new friend for help when they realize they have to find a lost friend, Olivia. When Sam joins the team, he learns much more than just that Madeline and Rose are mermaids, and they're all in over their heads. Episode 8: Searching For Answers Upload Date: July 23, 2017 Madeline and Rose gain Sam's trust and his help to find out what happened to Olivia. When they find life-changing evidence, they decide they must do the hardest task to figure out what happened to their best friend. Episode 9: A Plead For Saving Upload Date: August 7, 2017 Madeline and Sam are out of town and Rose is bored, so she decided to go to her grandma's pool since her grandparents are out of town. In the pool, she finds a note saying "HELP ME" in the water. But little does she know that she isn't the only one who's gotten a mysterious note. Episode 10: Secrets Exposed Upload Date: August 30, 2017 a girl named Aria catches Rose and Madeline playing with their powers in the driveway and sees Rose transform, sparking her curiosity. When Rose and Madeline discover she saw, they have another person to spill their secret to. Episode 11: Too Close For Comfort Upload Date: September 11, 2017 Madeline and Rose are almost caught by Madeline's sister, Molly, and her best friend, Gracie. However, the secret rings they find save their fins and help them swim in the water as humans instead of merpeople! Season 2 Episode 1: Gone for Good Upload Date: October 17, 2017 Madeline has had enough of her mother’s strict rules and goes with her gut. As Rose and Aria grow closer in their friendship they dig up some memories from the past. Episode 2: The Abandoned Hideout Upload Date: Nov 1, 2017 When Rose attempts to make a potion that will allow her to swim with legs in the water, she ends up messing up the ingredients and her tail changes color! When Aria comes to save the day, they discover the whereabouts of another mermaid.... Episode 3: We're Being Followed Upload Date: Nov 10, 2017 Rose and Aria decide to go on a hunt for the mysterious "J" and wind their way through the woods to the cave. After entering the cursed cave, they catch a hooded figure stalking them from the woods. Is this a sign about who the strange mermaid is?Category:Mermaid Melodies Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes